


Hands-Free

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Quick PWP that involves an indecisive Prince and an adviser determined to teach him a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldslactuar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldslactuar/gifts).



*Art trade fic for Goldslactuar. Takes place a few weeks pre-game. Similar to 7 Minutes. PWP. Kinky Iggy.

 

HANDS-FREE

 

Ignis held up two items before Noctis for him to wear that evening and he was beginning to get impatient with the Prince’s indecisiveness. Ignis was already dressed for the occasion in a new vest and tie with tastefully matching trousers and shoes.

Noctis sat, nearly naked but for his boxer briefs on the bed before him. A look of indifference on his face. “I don’t know Iggs. I really like both of them. Can’t you just decide for me?”

The advisor only held up the two articles up higher. “You are the future King of Insomnia, you will have much more difficult decisions to make in the future. Please at least make an effort for a change… promptly if possible.” His voice laced with exasperation.

Noctis scoffed and looked from one item to the other. How he could look so apathetic never seemed to amaze Ignis. He would have to change that. “The black one, I guess,” he finally said.

“Thank goodness. Another moment and I was going to make you wear both,” he said before tossing the red blindfold aside and clipping the black ball gag into the prince’s mouth. “Is that too tight?” he asked. Noctis shook his head as he laid back down on the bed. Ignis reached up and secured the padded hand cuffs to the Prince’s wrists. For a moment he debated whether to secure his ankles too, but he decided against it. He traced a fingernail down Noct’s neck, down his chest and abs before hooking a finger on the elastic of his briefs.

With all the fabric discarded Ignis took a moment to appreciate the Prince’s physique. He had put on a decent amount of toned muscle over the years. No longer was he the lanky adolescent he once knew, but real royalty. Everyone, with the exception of very few, treated him as such. It was in these rare moments that Ignis was able to be the one in charge, rather than the other way around. He relished it, as did the Prince.

Who would have imagined that the future King would like being dominated?

Ignis went over to the locked end table drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube as well as a few toys he kept handy for just such an occasion. He held up each item in front of Noctis, waiting for a nod of the head as to which item to use. Riding crop? No. Wax candle? No. Plug? Not today.

Ignis’ brow furrowed. “Please tell me you don’t plan on being as indecisive with this as you were your gag. We do have places to be in,” he looked at his watch, “a little over an hour.”

Noctis just shrugged at him. Ignis was supposed to be the one doling out the mild torture, but the Prince was the one vexing him to no end.

It was then that a devilish smirk tugged at the advisors lips. He’d nearly forgotten. “Well, Highness, if you can’t decide for yourself then I’ll just have to decide for you.” He stood up and went over to his closet, pulling out a package he’d purchased and almost forgotten about. “I was going to save this for my birthday, but this appears to be a good a time to use it as any.”

He watched with delight as Noct’s eyes grew wide as he opened the package.

It was a generous sized dildo with a curve to the end of it. Ignis held the remote control that came with it before clicking it on. The toy began to buzz as the curved head rotated at various speeds as he played with it. Ignis watched as a hint of panic began to cross Noct’s features.

Good.

He crawled onto the bed and rolled his sleeves up, applying a generous amount of lube to his hand before reaching out and tracing a finger up his Prince’s rapidly hardening length. Noct moaned lightly as Ignis gradually increased pressure and the amount of skin to skin contact. He watched as an intense flush made its way across Noct’s cheeks and began traveling lower to his neck and shoulders.

By now Noctis was rock hard as Ignis began to slowly creep his hands lower and play with his balls and trace a finger around his entrance. All the while the advisor remaining fully dressed and the avatar of composure.

When he inserted a finger and pressed up to the bundle of nerves he knew well Noctis let out a moan around the gag. Ignis inserted another finger and did the same at an agonizingly slow pace while he ignored the throbbing member twitching against the Prince’s lubricant streaked abs. When he added a third finger and curved his fingers just so Noctis let out a whine.

Ignis pulled out and turned his attention to his new toy. He lubed it up before pressing the tip against Noct’s ring of muscle before slowly pushing it in. When the head cleared he waited a few seconds before pulling it all the way back out and repeated. The noises Noct was making was music to his ears. He was glad Noctis had chosen the gag. Ignis adored watching the Prince’s eyes roll back in his head and plead him for more.

Six that was hot.

Finally he stopped the tease and pushed the toy in further until it reached a narrow part in the shaft specially designed to hold it in place. Removing his hand he wiped his lubed fingers off on the sheets before turning his attention to the remote control. “Ready?” he asked. Noctis shook his head ‘no’ as his thighs trembled from the sensation he was already experiencing. “What a shame,” Ignis said as he turned the toy on its lowest setting.

Noct’s hips shot off the bed as it began to move inside him. Perhaps he _should_ have tied down his ankles. Oh well. Hindsight 20/20 and all.  

He put his hand on the Princes trembling abs and pushed him back down onto the bed. “If you don’t hold still I will have to secure you further,” he warned. Noct answered by shooting him a glare that was somewhere between agony and nirvana. His hands were trembling against the cuffs and for a moment Ignis was concerned about leaving a mark on the royal wrists. It was a good thing Noctis would be wearing a long sleeve shirt at the event later.

Hand still on Noct’s stomach he turned the toy up to the medium setting. Noctis jumped, but held himself to the bed this time. Every muscle was trembling under Ignis’ fingers and he could swear he felt the vibration through the layer of flesh and skin. When Noct seemed to almost become accustomed to it Ignis turned it on its highest setting and Noct screamed into the gag.

Ignis held him down as the Prince writhed beneath him. There was a steady stream of saliva coming out from around the gag as he leaned down and whispered into Noct’s ear. “Would you like me to let you come? Or should I just push the toy all the way in and leave it there for the duration of the party?”

Noctis looked at him wide eyed and moaned something that sounded like an objection. Ignis actually debated it for a moment, but didn’t think he would be able to explain the situation to Regis if his son passed out on the dance floor. He lowered his voice an octave and said, “If I allow you to come, will you be more decisive when I ask you a question in the future?” Noctis nodded frantically, still teetering on the brink of orgasm. “If I let you come will suck me off and let me fuck you into oblivion after the party?” Another frantic nod. “Very well,” he said before reaching down to Noctis twitching cock and gave it a few hard tugs as he removed his glasses.

Traveling his head lower, Ignis ran a tongue down the Prince’s trembling torso before taking Noct’s member into his mouth without any further hesitation. He could feel the vibrations from within as the Prince’s cock slid across his tongue and down his throat. It didn’t take long before Noctis shuttered and came into Ignis mouth in violent spurts.

Ignis held the load in his mouth and slowly turned the settings on the toy down until it was off. Returning to the Prince’s face he reached around his head and unclasped the gag. He barely let Noct draw a full breath before he grabbed his hair and pulled him into a hard kiss, returning the Prince’s orgasm to him. When he pulled away Noctis swallowed and looked up at him with blown out pupils and a euphoric expression.

“Good boy,” said Ignis as he unlocked the cuffs. Noct’s arms flopped down to the pillows. “I suggest you get yourself cleaned up. We now only have about twenty minutes before we’re expected in the ballroom, and I will not be tardy.” Noctis didn’t move for a moment. Ignis picked up the controller and quickly flipped it to high. Noctis yelped as Ignis turned it back off. “Did I stutter?” he said as Noctis slowly stood up from the bed.

Ignis returned his glasses to his face and smirked at his Prince.

He knew he would be more prompt with his decision making next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments:
> 
> “Patiently waiting for that sequel after the party.”
> 
> “I’d love to read the party and aftermath scene…”
> 
> “Oh man please tell me you’ll do a part two for AFTER the party *0*”
> 
> ”Please, write the after party sequel!”
> 
> CQ: Alright alright I get it! *cracks knuckles* your wish is Ignis’ command…

 

HANDS FREE: AFTERPARTY

 

The party came and went without much incident. They’d arrived only tastefully late, which Ignis was inclined to let slide given the circumstances. Besides a member of the royal party should not arrive early to their own festivity. The party starts once they arrive.

Still, there were plenty of dignitaries from the surrounding cities and nations with the exception of Niflheim territories for obvious reasons. Ignis greeted them as they came and went politely, keeping within earshot of the prince. Many of them asked Noctis questions pertaining to his father, whom was surprisingly absent form this event. Ignis surmised that it was most likely due to his decreased health as of late, but he didn’t vocalize as such.

He scanned the crowd for familiar faces, expecting to see Gladio or Cor amongst the throng. But if they were here they’d escaped his notice as of yet. One face he did recognize was Nyx Ulric. He stood up near a balcony overlooking the crowd with his hawkish gaze.

This man missed very little, and he’d been standing there the entirety of the party. Ever the dutiful sentinel.

The party was starting to wind down and some of the guests had begun to filter out, giving the strategist a moment of reprieve from formal pleasantries. He left his prince for a moment and went to the buffet table, where he loaded up a small plate with various fruits, cheeses, and a few crostini’s. He dipped behind the wall tapestry and made his way up the hidden stairway to where Nyx stood. As expected the Glaive heard him coming. “Evening, Ignis,” he said without turning around.

“Mr. Ulric,” he greeted. “How are you this evening?”

“Busy.”

Ignis ate a raspberry and held out the rest of the plate in front of the Glaive. “Been keeping an eye on his highness?”

“Of course,” he glanced down at the plate. “No thank you. I’d rather not eat on the job. Looks unprofessional.”

Ignis’ hand holding the plate didn’t move an inch. “You’ve been rooted in this spot for four hours. Eat something.” Nyx shook his head lightly. “That was not a request, Nyx.” Ignis said sternly.

Nyx scowled at him and took the plate. “You’re really getting too good at that, you know,” said the Glaive, popping a square of cheese into his mouth.

“I had an excellent teacher.”

A smile tugged at the Glaive’s lips. “So, I take it there’s a reason then why his Highness is walking a bit funny this evening?”

“There might be,” a sly grin flashed for an instant on Ignis’ face.

Nyx chuckled. “Don’t rough him up too much. You know Regis would have us both executed if he found out.”

Ignis tilted his head to one side. “He told me to take care of his son, which I do quite well. However, not eating his vegetables and neglecting to read reports aside he absolutely needs to learn how to be decisive and eventually stand up for himself. The day he breaks and manages to stand up to _me_ legitimately is the best step he could take toward the throne. If he can’t stand up to me, then who _can_ he stand up to? He is going to be King after all.”

Nyx snapped off a piece of crostini in his teeth and scanned the crowd again while he chewed. “You keep telling yourself that’s why you do it.”

Ignis didn’t avert his gaze from the ballroom below. “What are you implying?”

Nyx lips spread in a wolfish grin. “You enjoy it. I know you enjoy it. I _taught_ you how to enjoy it, if you recall.”

“I do,” Ignis said after an instant of hesitation.

There was a moments silence between them before Nyx tilted his head. “Libertus is having a birthday party at his place next Friday night at nine, by the way. You and the rest of your entourage should come.” Ignis made a face that Nyx seemed to read immediately. “I know it’s a little uncouth for his Highness, but it’s not like he won’t be well protected. Half the Glaive will be there, even if most of them will be drunk. Consider it morale if the Crownsguard and royalty grace us with their presence.” *

Ignis pulled his phone of his pocket and checked his schedule. “As of right now myself and Noctis are free that night. I’ll inquire with Gladio and Prompto as well, but I can’t see that they would complain.”

Nyx grinned. “Good. In the meantime I think the party’s winding down enough that you two can sneak out without offending anyone,” he said as he ate a grape. “G’night.”

Ignis nodded before turning and heading back down to the dance floor below.

A short time later the Prince and his advisor were pulling up in front of Noctis’ apartment complex. Ignis led the way to the suite, unlocking the door and holding it open for the prince before following him in. “You did well this evening,” Ignis started in a tone he reserved only when they were alone. “You carried yourself quite well. I think your father would have been proud to see it.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said apathetically, though Ignis did detect a hint of pride at the compliment.

Ignis debated the promise he’d made earlier that evening to fuck the prince into oblivion. Speaking to Nyx had put him in an unexpected switch mood. “I think you deserve a reward. I’ll give you two choices-”

Noctis grumbled, “Again, with the choices.”

“Don’t interrupt,” Ignis scolded, but continued. “We could either do what I mentioned earlier, or you could be on the giving end for a change. I know it’s been a little while.”

Noct’s eyes went wide. I _had_ been a while. “Umm…” The seconds ticked by as he thought.

“Or I could get the toy from earlier and-”

“Give!” Noctis said quickly. “I can give tonight.”

“Very well. Go hang up your suit first, I’ll not be making an extra dry-cleaning run this week.” Ignis was already taking his tie off and laying it over the back of the dining table chair. He followed with his white button up and suspenders. “Come back out when you’re done.”

“No bedroom?” Noct called.

Ignis’ pants and socks were already off, joining the rest of his items on the chair. “I’m fairly certain the sheets are still damp from earlier. We can change them later, but for now out here will do.” Taking off his glasses last, he rested them on the dining table just as Noctis walked back out into the room in just his dark blue briefs. Ignis had to admit, the Prince did look amazing. “Those training sessions with Gladio have been paying off.” He gave him a sly grin.

“Same with you,” Noctis said as he quickly closed the distance between them. He put the vial of lube on the counter top before he pressed his chest into the strategists until the cold marble of the countertop touched his back. There was very little preamble in their kissing. Between what had occurred earlier and the fact that Ignis hadn’t gotten off yet, he really couldn’t complain. As a matter of fact, he was getting downright impatient as his dick pressed into the dark purple fabric of his briefs.

Fortunately, so was Noctis.

Soon the kiss was broken and the Prince’s mouth was making its way south by way of Ignis’ nipples, abs, and hip bones. Blazing blue eyes looked up at green ones as Noct grabbed the elastic of the briefs and slid them down a few inches to gain access to the engorged flesh within. When it was down a sufficient amount Noctis laced his fingers in them and pulled the briefs down the rest of the way. He kissed the weeping head before taking Ignis in his mouth.

Gods, Noct was good at this.

Ignis braced himself on the marble counter behind him as Noct took him further with each bob of his head. Never once breaking eye contact. He did this for about a minute before he reached up and took the lube vial off the counter and Ignis felt a hand creep its way up his thigh. He shifted to allow entry and took a deep breath as a finger was inserted. Noctis never broke pace as he added another and curled his fingers just so.

Ignis was close already. He would have to remember to let Noct do this more often. He ran his fingers through the Prince’s raven locks as his composure began to fray around the edges. He should probably say something as a warning, but Noct seemed to know based on the way his body was responding. He added a third finger and gave a good thrust with his hand for good measure. He winked up at Ignis when his breath hitched.

That was it. He was coming.

Noctis didn’t pull away as the orgasm shot down the back of his throat. It took every piece of Ignis composure to stay standing. When the wave passed, he looked down again as Noct began to pull back. “Don’t spill, Kitten,” he said. Noctis swallowed and ran the back of his free hand along his own chin before licking that clean too.

Standing back up, Ignis expected Noct to move this event to the living room, but instead Noctis grabbed him by the hips and plopped him down on the counter. He kissed him again as he leaned Ignis down over the black marble. “Highness, shouldn’t we move this elsewhere?”

“No,” was Noct’s flat response. It caught Ignis off guard.

“Well I make food in here and this is rather unsanitary, and-” His voice was cut off by a smack on his thigh.

“Would you shut up for two minutes and let me fuck you? God’s I’ll bleach it in the morning. Just…don’t overthink things for once.”

Ignis didn’t respond, but a deviant grin tugged at his lips. “There’s my King,” he said before Noctis lubed up and entered him. Even with the buildup it still hurt a little. Fair play, in Ignis’ opinion, considering the events earlier today.

Noct started fairly slow at first, but it didn’t take long for the moment to carry them away. At some point Ignis was turned on his side and one leg was thrown over Noct’s shoulder, earning him a whole new angle to hit Ignis’ prostate with renewed intensity. The strategist was toeing his second orgasm as Noct let go of his leg and smacked his other thigh hard enough to leave a hand print. That was the push Ignis needed as he toppled over into his second orgasm of the night. He almost thought of the mess he’d made on the countertop before he pushed it away. Royal orders.

Soon he was on his back again and Noct leaned over and kissed him as his thrusts became erratic. “Iggy,” he gasped, “I’m close…you know what I like.”

The strategist obeyed as he reached up and wrapped his hands around the Prince’s throat, being careful to avoid the windpipe. He squeezed just hard enough to cut off blood flow, but not air. Noct’s eyes lulled back in his head as he thrust hard a few more times and came. Ignis held the grip until the body above him began to go slack and he let go and hung onto Noct’s torso so he didn’t slide off the counter.

When the Prince had regained his composure, he leaned in again and kissed his advisor. “Where did the ‘Kitten’ comment come from?”

Ignis shrugged. “Spark of inspiration in the moment.”

Noct hummed into his chest. “I’ll clean up in here if you change the sheets. Then you should join me in the shower.”

Ignis smiled. Noctis always got bossy post coitus. “Should I now?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, Highness.”

X~X~X

*Yes that was a refrence to my other story “7 Minutes.”

Thanks for all the input I got for this chapter. I hope I did it justice. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
